Guilty Crown: Darkened King
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: The whole world he knew blew up in his face, everyone abandoned him, left him alone but not her. She gave up her life to protect him stood by him when everyone used his power. The world left him in the dark and took her away, now the world has to pay for what they've done. (Three/Four Shot story depending on my Imagination.)
1. Chapter 1

**"The Power to use my Friends as Weapons that is the Glorious Crown I Adorn."**

 **Chapter 1: Steeled Resolve**

 **December 24th 2039 (Unknown Location)**

He was standing there with something in his hand it was a red clip, something looking as if it didn't belong there without someone else, a certain pink- haired girl, Yuzuriha Inori. He stood there with a determined look in his eyes; the look of someone not giving up. He will sacrifice every last bit of his humanity just to see her again, even if it meant he had to throw away his family and friends which he had no problem doing at that very moment.

 **Loop 7 (Street)**

As she was standing there reading through report of rebel groups trying to stand up against GHQ, soldiers were inspecting a guy, they were looking for something only they knew. But Arisa was immediately taken aback when she felt a gun in her ribcage and a voice demanding her to "Don't move, Arisa." The girl suddenly saw who it was and said "It's you...? I sold you out now you've come to take revenge." But before she could speak any further the man tightened his grip on the gun forcing it a bit more inside her ribcage. He just simply replied "I couldn't care less about that. All I want from you is Inori's location?" The girl suddenly rebuked with "Don't be a fool?" Then all of a sudden the tablet in Arisa's hands went off citing a warning "Attention all units, Ouma Haruka has committed high treason and is now on the run. If found she is to be arrested on site."

 **GHQ Main Building (Monitor Room)**

Three people were reviewing the footage of Haruka Ouma's escape. The man in the middle was Shuichiro Keido on the left was a person whose name escapes me now and on the right, Segai Makoto Waltz whp was watching the video reviewing every little small detail. Then he noticed Haruka handling a sensitive material's case he immediately knew what was inside it a sadistic smile soon adorned his face and a laugh resounded throughout the room. Keido was oddly intrigued as to why he was laughing and asked "What's so funny?" Said man only replied "The delightful fruition of finishing a puzzle. Sir, if I can may I track down ?" Keido only responded "Okay." After the man got the go ahead from his boss he immediately head out to capture the fugitive, and he did so with a smile.

 **Loop 7 (Street)**

"Huh?" Said a soldier wearing a Da'ath uniform after he saw Arisa climbing into a vehicle.

'Knock, knock'

"You're not cleared to leave. Step out."

"I'm going after , I'll clear it with Gai once I'm on the road."

"W-Wait come back!"

Exclaimed the soldier once he saw Arisa driving away in the military vehicle and yelled afterwards "You can't just flunk the chain of command!" Obviously he's remark afterward was meaningless as Arisa used 's capture as a trick due to Shu Ouma hiding in the back of the vehicle.

"When we locate her you are going to let me speak to your mother that understood?"

"Is that you're condition for giving me information about where Inori's being kept?"

"She knows Gai, she understands the way his mind works. I wanna know him like that, his past, what he wants his feelings and what hurts him, everything." Said the girl with blonde hair and determination in her eyes for getting to meet Haruka ouma a person who understands Gai better than anyone.

 **Outside Kuhouin Mansion**

"This had better work I've got nowhere else to go, Huh?!" Pulled Haruka Ouma on her bike to come to a halt when a mysterious person came walking in front of her from within the mansion grounds.

"Doctor Ouma I presume. You're a sight for sore eyes it's been a while."

"No way, Kurachi!"

"i thought you might turn up soon, sounds like you made one hell of an exit there?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that."

"Well you're welcome to join up with us Mr kuhouin would've wanted it that way."

"Wait wanted, are you saying that..."

"It was a hero's death at least." Said Kurachi to Haruka who knew the man obviously he had funded Kurosu's research and became a well-known person in their lives. Funding and acting against Keido's ideas even after Kurosu's death.

 **Funeral Parlor Hideout**

"Before I ran from the GHQ I tried to murder Mana, but they already suspected me."

"Haruka what are you saying isn't Mana Shu's-"

Haruka merely gazed at the floor and said "She's my daughter" Kurachi was shocked at hearing this and a familiar face was standing not too far listening in it was Oogumo.

"She's Shu's older sister?" Haruka was shocked at hearing Shu's name coming from a Funeral Parlor member and asked "How do you know Shu?" Oogumo simply replied to Haruka's question.

"We were friends in Funeral Parlor."

"Really, my little boy, I can't wrap my head around it. I've been so busy with work I barely know him. No, that's a lie, I've been avoiding him or years."

"Haruka's my mom, but not by blood. She was actually my father's second wife but then right after they got married he was gone. I wasn't her child but she raised me anyway." Shu was now boiling in rage he had always seen her as a mother figure and to think she was probably ordered by her brother to act that way just to keep a close eye on him. After a few moments of silence he racked out "But all of it was a facade I don't care about her or anyone anymore, the only one I need is Inori! I'll simply use her as a stepping stone to get into the GHQ." Arisa was shocked at hearing such words coming out of Shu's mouth, but compared to what she had witnessed in the last few weeks he had become she felt that in only a few seconds.

"It wasn't out of a sense of duty, I did it because I cared about that sweet little boy. I had lost a husband and he'd lost... everything. We propped each other up. I think... myabe we were just what each other needed to recover from the shock." Said Haruka to both Oogumo and Kurachi still sure that Shu still felt the same, but that was not the case the sweet little boy she knew was gone and never come back.

 **GHQ Headquarters (Four Hours later)**

"Just look at you. Humph! When I met you five years ago during my mercenary days in Africa, I knew that you were more than a child soldier sent out to kill me. I've she blood in the pursuit of your coronation ever since! All that blood and for what?!" Stated a man wearing glasses and a mark adorning his left side of his face, Shibungi. He continued "So you can sit on your perch! So you can stare down on mankind and judge us on up high!" Gai who was sitting on top a step of some sorts simply replied "Spare me your petty scorn, my goal was the same then as it is now. You all chose to shackle your dreams to my feet, don't cry when I stray from your path."

"Tell me, what did we fight for all these years? Did Funeral Parlor mean anything to you at all?"

"What does it matter?"

"It's hard to imagine now but I actually thought of you as a friend once."

"A King has no friends, he has subordinates, pawns." Stated Gai Tsutsugami the previous leader of Funeral Parlor declaring that he has left them behind like yesterday's garbage. Shibungi simply replied "You have enlightened me that in this final moment see you for what you truly are. I've spent years trying to present you a crown but from this point on I strive only to take your head!" with a look of determination he said those words and also added "Inori, just sit tight. If I know Shu he already is on his way to come and save you."

"No..."

"Gai only laughed at that and said "He's King's power is here, but you can give him this if he is willing to come." Gai reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out a book with the writings of 2022-2032 and Gai said "It's Doctor Kurosu Ouma's Diary give it to him."

 **Funeral Parlor Docks Hideout**

It was with two woman sitting, two who knew Shu one was the wheelchair bound girl named Ayase Shinomiya amd Haruka Ouma and out of the blue Ayase asked.

"If I use that you think I could defeat Gai?"

"You'd have the same ability he has at least, that is unless your body rejects it, then it will just tear you apart cell by cell." After hearing the description Ayase was momentarily stunned and shocked. Haruka saw it but knew it would be a normal reaction from anyone who heard what the Void Genome was capable of when it would reject the person. Haruka continued and said "I'm such a hypocrite I want someone to take that chance but I don't want that somebody to be Shu." Ayase quickly replied.

"You want to protect him being burdened with that kind of responsibility was never easy for Shu so it makes sense."

"It isn't just that. Using the Genome again would probably kill him."

All too clear shock was dominant on Ayase's face when she heard what could happen to Shu. Haruka casualy closed the briefcase while Ayase was still in shock and said "We were never meant to have such-" But before she could finish the saying an explosion went off nearby their location.

"This is a party gentleman let's pull out all the stops!" Exclaimed a certain purple haired man wearing a white military clothes on and Endlaves marching beside him firing on the said Funeral Parlor Hideout, which was going up in flames.

A car was driving along a road that was coincidentally near the building that was on fire, the blonde girl inside stated "Looks like we too late." Shu was shocked but not due to his friends and so-called mother that could be killed here. He was hoping on a slim chance of Haruka being able to help him get in GHQ'a headquarters. She couldn't die he was going to make sure of that cause sge was his only ticket to save Inori. Without warning Shu jumped out while the vehicle was still moving. He quickly got up and started running towards the building Arisa stopped the vehicle and got out and asked Shu "What're you doing? Get back here!" As Shu was running only one thought kept racing through his mind.

"Haruka."

 **Funeral Parlor Docks Hideout**

"... Let your bullets fill the air, embrace them in a tempest of death!" Said Major Segai as he was walking through the chaos created by the Endlaves he brought with him.

"No good. I'm not picking anybody up out there." Said a hacker by the name of Tsugumi to the group of people standing in front of her, which consisted of Shu's friends and family, Haruka. Argo replied with.

"Let's double back."

"If we go back now they'll just flank us."

"So what do we do, Genius?! I'm sorry..." Said Argo at Tsugumi who was holding a tablet. The tension was clearly mounting around the group of people. Ayase interrupted "Doctor Ouma, I want you to use the Void Genome on me." Haruka, Argo and Tsugumi were shocked to hear Ayase such words indicated by their gasps. Ayase continued "There was a time when your son gave me the courage to stand up and fight, but today I have to stand on my own. I'm ready! Even if I have to face Gai myself." Tsugumi heard what Ayase said and asked.

"Aya wait where did this come from?"

"No it's okay I've given it a lot of thought, really. It's what I want." Haruka just nodded at Ayase and opened the case containing the Void Genome. Just as she was about to take it out a voice was heard.

"This is serendipitous" And the case with the vial was shot by a bullet the vial rolling out of the case and down escalator stairs. The last hope for Ayase and the rest of the group was now gone. The voice continued "Only three ampules were produced, I've been trying to ferret out the last one for quite some time now. And of course Doctor Ouma simply had it with her all the time. I'll be taking it now and I hope no one objects." Ayase could see the scared and angered expression in everyone's face, to be honest she was also scared but quickly hid it and asked "Why do you even want it?"

Segai lifted the gun and pointed it to the group of people and spoke "Not that my motives concern you in the least but I want to bask in its sublime glow." Ayase simple stared at the escalator's which held the last hope for them all. Segai who was still going on about it the Genome continued eyes close "That Genome lets you reach into a person's very heart, there's nothing i wouldn't do to realize that kind of truth, not-"

"Then let's see if you can beat me to it!" Yelled Ayase as she was motioning herself towards the stairs in her wheelchair and Segai saw it he quickly pointed his gun willing to shoot Ayase but was stopped by Argo who shot at Segai. Major Segai was protected him from Argo's fire by the Endlave standing next to him when Argo's bullets were up Segai ran away from the Endlave's protection after the wheelchair bound girl. But not before leaving Argo with a bullet in his shoulder. As Segia was running towards the railing he shouted "Oh, you little scoundrel!" And fired a few shots after Ayase as she was using the railing to slide down the stairs. Although Segai was a master marksman (I think) all the shots didn't hit Ayase by sheer luck.

When all shots missed Segai jumped down to the ground floor to stop Ayase who just reached it as well. As she was crawling to the Void Genome laying in front of her Segai simply pulled out a knife and shouted "Not on your life!" And threw it at her hand but caught the Genome instead. Segai smirked at his awesome knife throwing abilities but was cut short "Oh dear." He said when he saw who was standing in the direction the Genome was rolling towards. The Genome rolled a few feet and suddenly crashed into someone's feet.

"Huh?"

"Drat."

As Haruka and others saw who it was that picked up the vial Haruka just shouted "Shu!" Anyone could clearly see the shock in her eyes. She especially cloned Gai for the very reason to keep Shu out of this to never let him die. So it was clear why the shock was on her face, for all that to be a big waste, having to watch from a monitor as her son's right hand was cut off to abuse the rules of life and death by bringing Gai back. Everyone also took notice not surprised as the last. Yahiro suddenly shouted "Stop!" With Kanon and Souta both staring in disbelief at the friend they betrayed.

"No don't! Please you can't do this to yourself again." Shu simply replied.

"But I have to don't you see. You know it's funny this is where it all began. Only this time I'm choosing this for myself."

"Shu! Please just listen to me! You can't use the Genome again your body won't be able to handle the strain."

"Oh, Haruka don't talk as though you care, because you never did, right? Don't think I know about how you were that man's little sister." Haruka simply gasped as she heard Shu say that. But all attention was back on a man with a white coat on who was simply chuckling at where he was standing. He looked up at Haruka with a maniacal grin on his face turned to Shu and spoke "What a nice family you got, eh? Haruka as a person who sees a future in this child can me tell him about what you've done for the past few weeks?" Haruka was suddenly gripped by guilt and shock due to she never wanted Shu to find out about anything and quickly spoke.

"Please don't! I'll give you all my research anything you want so please don't tell him!"

"Too late. Hey Shu did you know that your so-called mother was in the ghost-unit a unit responsible for eradication of rebel factions. Do you know how many Funeral Parlor members she has killed over the expense of these weeks? I bet you also didn't know that she was capable of calling in an evac helicopter to your school's position, she could've delivered medicine to every student you had to take care of." Haruka simply collapsed when she was hearing what Segai was telling him. Shu stared at Segai and back at Haruka who was making no attempt to deny any of it.

"...And that's not even the worse part she and her big brother cloned a person very important to you, you see that missing of a right arm it's all thanks to her and her brother brining back your adopted brother. No respect for dead, eh?" Said Segai as if it was the most casual thing to say he even did it with a bored expression on his face. Haruka was on the ground mumbling with herself under her own breath. Everyone kept staring at her while she was having a mental breakdown.

"I don't care!" Shu belted at the top of his lungs. Haruka looked up at Shu with tears in her eyes and anticipation on her face, she was clinging unto hope that Shu may forgive her. After all the years she knew him he wasn't a person that stayed mad for long. But every hope she and everyone was clinging to, Shu, made it clear with his words "I don't care about any of them, the only one I care about is Inori." Stated Shu with the calmest face he'd ever shown in his life. Everyone was shocked to hear Shu utter such words the words showing his hatred to them all. Segai simply grinned at Shu's words and asked.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Stop us and save them?"

"No." Stated Shu with a face as calm as ever and continued "Oh, I almost forgot." And then promptly stabbed the syringe into his chest. Shu was tumbling around on his legs surely in pain but just as it looked like he was gonna die a huge blinding light shot up in the air. It was the confirmation that the Void Genome's activation was a success. When all was over with Shu standing there with an ominous light surrounding him, Segai asked.

"Well your actions are stating something else."

"I assure you it's not, you may kill them all... but for me to save Inori I will need them, Funeral Parlor. If they want to get the world back they will have to step in and help. I'm only going to save Inori the world is up to them."

"Hmph! Shu Ouma, you were the right choice after all. How about this, I switch sides and help you?" Asked Segai while he was taking out his earpiece that allows him to talk to the Endlave pilots. But what was scary was the way he said it like it was the most normal thing to say in this entire screwed up world. Everyone's eyes shot open even Shu's but quickly narrowed themselves again. Then Shu asked with a raised brow "Why?" Segai simply lifted both his arms and explained.

"GHQ isn't as fun as it used to be now with Gai Tsutsugami as the head huncho. And also I want to see you grow even more powerful then you already are, I have always been intrigued by you ever since that time I saw you draw out that girls' void. It was truly amazing, a sight to behold. Also I can get you into GHQ easily."

Shu listened at Segai's complaint about the GHQ and his proposal to help Shu get into the place where Inori was held captive. Shu was in thought and considered his options after a couple seconds he nodded as confirmation. Segai was grinning widely while everyone else were shocked stone cold. While Segai was grinning a voice came from the Endlaves closing in.

"Major Segai! What should we do with the target Shu Ouma?"

"Kill them all... Shu Ouma!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **A/N**

Hey guys this is my 3rd story; Guilty Crown: Darkened King, and it's a three/four-shot story handling about Episode 19 and upwards. First of if you've read it you probably noticed the similarities with Ep19; which I used as a template. From chapter 2 onwards it will purely be my imagination running around shirtless. Also I'll mark it as complete when I have it all, the three/four shots is to say I anticipate it to be four stories long but if it is three then that's also great. So basically I did this due to how I wanted Shu to react towards his friends and family who betrayed him. So things are going way of road from the anime, Shu is only caring about himself and Inori no one else. Always wanted to do that to Haruka when I watched GC finished. Lack of place's names thanks to the anime. But still enjoy reading on how I wanted Shu to act.


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Power to use my Friends as Weapons that is the Glorious Crown I Adorn."**

 **Chapter 2 Promises**

 **December 24th 2039 -Unknown** -

"Kill them all... Shu Ouma!"

Shu quickly took action and said "It's time to find out what I'm made of!" And motioned his left hand over his chest and a light appeared and in went his hand, Shu pulled out his own void which seemed to be strings attaching themselves to his severed right hand. Cancer crystals started to form around the energy strings. The crystals formed an arm with fully moveable crystals.

He walked over to Ayase with his Void dubbed the King's Heart; a Void with the ability to consume everything and anything at the wish of its master, a tool-weapon of mass destruction or salvation. Segai watched in anticipation as Shu pulled out his Void and exclaimed "Unto us a King is born! Now if you would please offer them into oblivion!" Without warning and asking Shu pulled out Ayase's Void, Ayase was screaming in pain but Shu didn't care the only thing visible in his eyes were utter coldness. After gaining Ayase's Void with green outlines all over it. Shu jumped into the air with missiles chasing after him. He simply summoned steping stones in the air motioning himself from wall to wall, he also moved in such a way that the missiles crashed into a wall with the ceiling now falling on top of another Endlave who was so unfortunate.

Shu jumped back of to the ground with Ayase's Void disappearing and held out his Right hand grinning towards Yahiro in a weird Sadistic way, while his arm began to glow he yelled "You don't mind right? You're a tool after all." As Shu said those words string suddenly began to be pulled out of Yahiro's chest. The pain Yahiro felt was unbearable it felt as if his heart was cut out but was actually extracted out, almost the same concept. And in the blink of an eye Yahiro's Void appeared in Shu's right hand called the Shears of Life. And without effort he tore an Endlave apart like butter. Subsequently a huge explosion went off throwing Ayase's body rolling a few feet away.

Tsugumi quickly took notice of Ayase and started to run down the broken escalator stairs towards the maroon haired girl. When she reached Ayase she picked her up and stared at Shu yelling "Shu, stop this!" Obviously Shu didn't pay any mind to Tsugumi's plea as he mercilessly continued to cut up Endlave after Endlave.

Soon enough the only thing standing was Shu basking in the grand flames twinkling behind him and Endlave parts lying around him.

"There, that's better. So Segai you ready to go?"

Segai turned towards Shu, starting to laugh as he joined Shu's side "Very interesting. I know I've said this before but I truly made the right choice." As both man walked away with Segai waving back and a sadistic look on his face Ayase yelled "Shu...! Please come back!" Ayase kept staring as Shu didn't even acknowledge her plea and kept walking and spoke loudly.

"If the Apocalypse Virus turns suffering into hatred, I swear I'll give the world every last bit of it. I'll give their lives to grant me and Inori a future. I'll be there soon, Inori..." Until his figure was completely engulfed in the flames symbolizing the incineration of the old Shu and the awakening of the new Shu Ouma, The Darkened King.

"Shu...!"

 **Next Morning Loop 7 Street**

Both Shu and Segai were riding in a GHQ vehicle with Segai wearing a toothy grin on his face and Shu staring aimlessly out the window and mumbled "All of this is for Inori and myself..." Segai heard Shu's words but didn't say anything he merely had a smile on his face.

"You do realize that the only person I care about is Inori, right?"

"Yeah, I pretty much know that."

"So why do you still side with me when I could potentially be the death of you?" Shu asked as he glanced over towards Segai who was driving all with a huge small on his face. Segai glanced at Shu and then back at the road and spoke "Did you know that I met a person a long time ago who... you remind me of... that person was the one who drove me so crazy about the Void Genome. His name was Scrooge and that's as far as I know. I have seen your extraction of Voids and it seems similar to his and that's why I follow you."

Shu stared at Segai dumbfounded and started to smile a little bit and said "You're a weird man." Segai looked back with his signature devilish smirk and said "I know." And into a horizon they rode.

 **Funeral Parlor Boat HQ December 24th 2039**

Haruka was sitting at a table drinking what seemed to be coffee somberly and just staring at the table blankly not even acknowledging anyone else around her.

"...These attempts can only mean one thing; clearly you are all anxious to die. You want to be annihilated. Very well I shall grant your wish, each individual life will be measured by the world itself and your fates determined by the winds of change. The world as you know it will come to an end on December 25th. We will clear the way for the New World to begin."

Gai spoke on the television and all Funeral Parlor members listening. And one could clearly see that they all had angry looks on their faces due to the man they gave their life for was now their sworn enemy standing against them in every way.

 **Funeral Parlor Boat Upper Deck**

On the upper deck students from various schools were sitting together and all of a sudden a girl from Tennouzu High spoke and asked "Why did we betray Shu Ouma? It's better than this to live in fear of the end to come." Then another boy stood up looking angrily at her and her friend and shouted "Do you want to become another tool for his toolbox?!" The girl replied "At least he tried to save us and he succeeded! We betrayed a person who was willing to get us all out of Japan and how do we show our respect? By betraying him!" And suddenly another girl spoke "She's right! Shu was at least looking over us. Do you know what that Mater Gai did when he protected his military force and us from those missiles. Nanba and the others died because he didn't care for their lives."

Then out of blue another guy spoke "Shu treated us like tools, right? But he didn't want anyone to die under his watch, did he?" While the students were talking Yahiro and Kanon just stood by the side and finally felt a stinging pain in their chest at the truth in the three's words. And realized that they betrayed a friend, left him to die and didn't care because they were safe. And what did he lose, he lost Inori and his right arm.

Yahiro and Kanon suddenly looked down at their feet ashamed of what was running through their mind; the fact that they didn't care about SHu anymore just because they were free from that moment.

"Where's Arisa Kuhouin anyways?!"

Yelled one of the boys sitting close to the girl who started the discussion. "Isn't she supposed to be here? Our glorious leader went missing after she rallied us all together." Then another boy came and spoke "She joined those military goons who surrounded us."

A girl sitting in the middle looked up and spoke "But you know what? We elected Shu as our president, we assigned him that role without listening to what he said. He said "The one who's gonna be in charge better think carefully of a way to get us out of here and safely" not by exact words but its close. Oh! And didn't that Yahiro appoint him? To think he would also betray Shu, a person he chose and said he would help himself."

"Yeah! To think we were so pathetic. Once we had our safety we forgot about the person who led us there. I don't know about you guys but I feel really terrible-like wanting to climb under a rock forever." And in the kid's words he let a humorless laugh and fell in the silence as all the students realized that they were wrong-dead wrong.

 **Below Deck**

"This is a diary of Shu's father, Doctor Kurosu Ouma." Addressed Haruka towards all of the Funeral Parlor members. Ayase turned towards Haruka and said wasn't he a scientist working on a way to fight against the virus. No disrespect but what useful information would that book hold now?"

Kurachi looked at Haruka and asked "Are you sure you wanna tell them? I could if you don't want to?" Haruka looked at Kurachi with a strained smile and said "No this is something I have to do. As their mother and his wife." Kurachi sighed and said "If you can't anymore I'll fall in." Haruka turned towards Kurachi and nodded.

"It all happened eleven years back when a meteorite crashed on the island of Oshima."

"I heard about that on the news that day. They say the crater was huge." Spoke one Funeral Parlor member. Haruka turned and said "Yes! But what they didn't tell you was that it was founded by a girl. She touched the stone and was infected with a Virus." Tsugumi looked and quickly spoke.

"The Apocalypse Virus."

"Yes."

Argo who was the least to say surprised said "It was an alien Virus?!" Haruka nodded as everyone in the room was shocked stiff to hear that part except Kurachi ho already knew. Ayase was the first to recover from the shock and asked.

"So, what happened to the girl who first touched the rock?"

"Well she lived her life until she found out that she had a little brother. Now the next part is a bit hard to accept but I'm gonna explain it nonetheless. The Meteorite which crashed in Oshima was actually sent by a Secret Organization known as Da'ath; they are an organization which seeks evolution."

Haruka paused for a moment to drink her coffee and spoke again after she gulped the last remaining liquid down.

"They are intent on creating the next phase of Humanity and The Apocalypse Virus can create them with their respective beings; the girl who touched the stone known as the Biblical Eve and the partner of her choosing Adam; her little brother."

"Are you saying that the two siblings can forcefully eve love all life on Earth?" Asked Shibungi as he adjusted his glasses. Haruka looked up and said "Yes." with a nod. Suddenly Tsugumi turned towards Haruka and spoke rushed "Who is this girl that found the meteorite?"

Haruka sighed as she knew the inevitable was coming and muttered "Her name was... Mana Ouma." Everyone present who knew Shu went stone cold still and every other person only looked mildly surprised. Haruka began speaking again w\not even sure if they were listening after she said those words.

"Mana Ouma was Shu's big sister and she was the first person to be infected by the Virus-patient Zero was what was used for her. She chose Shu as her Adam and therefore they are the new Progenitor's in the next line of Evolution."

Shibungi looked at Haruka and asked "What happened on Lost Christmas?" Haruka looked at Shibungi and began again to explain.

"At that time Shu was seven years old and his adopted brother was ten, you all know him as Gai Tsutsugami. Mana finally chose that time December 24th 2029 to enact her and Shu's prophecy of building a New World. She wanted Shu to join but my best hypothesis was that Shu rejected her and she destroyed herself with her out of control power and her body was destroyed. The blast radius of her explosion was huge as you all remember.

"... Her soul was crystallized and split in crystals and took shelter in every person's Void. The voids you all carried around was the reason she could come back and be syphoned into a new body namely Inori Yuzuriha; a clone created from Mana's crystals found at the epicenter."

After Haruka's explanation she closed her eyes and started to stand up and spoke "I'm sorry but I need to rest for a bit." But no one from the main table reacted as they took in the information.

 **Loop 7 Street**

"Stupid car! Breaking down now? Tch when I get my hands on those engineers they're dead." Seethed Segai as he kicked the car all while Shu walked in the direction towards of GHQ. Segai quickly caught up with Shu and inquired "Do you think you can defeat him with just two Voids?" As Segai asked Shu remembered that he still had taken Ayase and Yahiro's Void.

"I'll find more."

And as Shu said those words he heard his name being called by people running towards him. They were Tennouzu High students and it looked to be like around four of them and they were running frantically towards him.

Shu noticed that he used to know some of them and that they were students who stood with guns when everyone revolted against him. He stared at them and turned away with Segai emotionlessly imitating the action.

"Shu! Shu Ouma...! Please help us!" Yelled one of the girls who was running in front. Shu kept on walking not even acknowledging the girls pleas. Segai took out his phone and started to play a crossword puzzle and muttered "Aren't they the best way to stockpile Voids?"

Shu abruptly stopped turned around and thought to himself 'Why didn't I think about that?'

"Thank you."

Shu stood watching as the students ran towards him, the one guy smiling as Shu stopped to "Help." Them. Shu saw and realized that all four of them were students who held a gun at him when they obtained their freedom. He tried his hardest to wipe the displeased look from his face at his thought 'Do they really expect me to help them?' and 'Pathetic! Every time they need something done they come to me.'

"Thank goodness you stopped. Please we need your help Shu." Spoke the girl that was in the front. All Shu did was lift up his right hand and all of a sudden all four students Voids materialized in the air.

"Oooh! Look at that one. I kind of like it." Spoke Segai as he admired the First void on the right. It appeared to be a glove with three strings hanging from the knuckles. "Wonder what it does?" And as Segai inquired Shu lifted his left hand and the glove emerged on his hand.

Shu turned towards one of the rundown buildings and swung his left hand downwards what happened next was unexpected as the building was sliced it in three perfect slices. After seeing the thing in action Segai went excited and said "Definitely a keeper." And with those words Shu turned towards Segai that held a childish smirk on his face as if he got a present for Christmas.

All while the four students stared at the two not even acknowledging them but only their Voids.

Soon the glove on Shu's left hand disappeared but not into its owner but into his King's Heart. Segai soon clapped his hands together and spoke "like a child "Next one!".

The second Void seemed to be some sort of computer interface and had the ability to hack and control every technology nearby. Segai inspected it and said with a tone leaning to consideration but also boredom "Doable."

The third Void Shu tried was Headphones capable of tapping into every Radio wave possible even encrypted ones as Segai answered. Shu already made his choice and saw the value in such a Void and drawed it into his King's Heart.

The last one Shu tried was a Void that looked like a cloak that had the ability to reflect every and all attacks as shown when Segai shot six bullets at the cloak which Shu was holding. It was an incredible defensive Void which could be folded but was still indestructible and both Shu and Segai didn't even have to make a choice.

When Shu was done testing every Void he drawed them into his Void he started to walk away leaving the students with not so much as a word. The guy who stood at the forefront of the group ran up towards Shu and spoke "Aren't you gonna help us?! Please you have too."

"Shu looked at the students confused and asked "I have too?"

The student answered back "Well you promised to get us all safe out of Tokyo, didn't you?" Shu's face suddenly contorted into anger as he gripped the student's collar and yelled "I promised my followers! You all chose Arisa Kuhouin, go ask her for help." And with the last part loosened his grip on the student's shirt and walked away.

"You can't do this."

Came the girl standing at the back as she addressed Shu. Shu turned and asked "Do what? Leaving you all to die? You all were prepared to betray me after I granted you all freedom. So don't even talk to me about promises and I have to do it because you can all go and freaking die just leave me out of it."

Segai who was walking beside Shu turned and exclaimed "Yikes! You just got schooled!"

 **GHQ Throne Room**

"It seems that Shu Ouma has fallen into darkness, Gai Tsutsugami. He has left Funeral Parlor and joined forces with Makoto Waltz Segai. From the reports it says that he has lost all emotion towards friends and foes."

Said Shuichiro as he glanced at Gai sitting next to Inori. Gai turned his head to Inori and asked "Will you still love him after he loses his Humanity?" Inori viewed Gai and spoke "Yes. I will stay by his side in whatever path he walks be it good or evil I promised him."

Gai looked at the ground solemnly 'Shu, what has happened? I didn't want it to turn out this way. Even Inori has accepted this part of you. Please come back...' And as Gai thought those words a communication came through his earpiece telling him that the UN Forces were making their move.

He stood up and walked away but not before Inori could ask.

"Are you sad, Gai?"

"What makes you think that?" He questioned.

Inori looked at Gai regarding him with a sad look and spoke "I don't think it I feel it. Just now your Heart reached out for mine."

'Damn you Inori! Too perceptive for your own good. I'm sorry Shu and inori...'

"My wish is about to come true. So you see I couldn't be any happier than I am now. You're wrong..."

Inori closed her eyes due to her attempt to reach Gai failed for the umpteenth time. When she closed her eyes she saw the other version of herself the one known as Mana was looking confusedly sad. Although Inori didn't like Mana she would've liked to know what had Mana so upset and asked "What's wrong?"

"He's changing himself all in order to rescue you. What does he see in you anyways? You are a clone of me, you are me but he chose you over me. It isn't fair!"

Inori stared at Mana and out of character had a small smile on her face and declared.

"He loves me."

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

 **So, how did you guys like it? Sorry i took so long Life's been hectic for the past couple months. I'm finally back and going to finish it off for good. Also I don't wanna jump the gun but I'm working on a Post story for Darkened King, will have to wait and see.**

 **Hope you guys like Shu in his non emotionless state? Would like to hear your regards of Segai as well. Haruka explained to the whole Funeral Parlor Shu's past and key player in the story.**

 **Also included different views on Shu from non-relevant people; the students from Tennouzu High that served under him and realizing that they actually had a good deal going for them minus the tyranny thing.**

 **Please R &R, Like it if you enjoyed it and can't wait for more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Power to use my Friends as Weapons that is the Glorious Crown I Adorn."**

 **Chapter 3 Declaring The Way To The End**

 **December 25th 2039**

"This is quite boring. I thought GHQ would send in more soldiers to prevent us from coming in." Mocked Segai as he walked with the 'Carnal Strings' as he called it, sliced up bodies littering the room. He had a deadly smile on his face as he trudged over the corpses. Before they went further, Shu stopped Segai and spoke.

"You know my decision Segai? If at any time that option becomes available, I will take it if I can. The chances of you coming along will probably 50/50 at best, right? So, will you still follow?"

"I said I would follow you until I could see all you had to give – all you had to show me. That was my decision. If you can get me a pass I would be so grateful and kill anyone who defies you my Lord."

"My lord...?" Shu asked, flustered, "I am no one's "Lord" by far not yours."

Shu who was walking behind him with a candy bar in his mouth thought 'Whoa! This guy is totally insane. He really likes to slice people up.' Shu kept walking over the corpses and looked at Segai who waited at the elevator with a clear child's smile on his face.

As Shu walked in and looked at Segai he asked, "You like your Christmas Gift?" Segai glanced at Shu and back at the Glove marvelling it and whispered, "I love it." Shu turned towards the door and asked, "Do you want more?" Segai turned completely around smiling as if his life depended on it and nodded "Yes."

Shu only smiled handing a bag towards Segai that he had been carrying, the bag was of course was to store Voids that Segai could use as a distraction so that Shu can make his way to the top. Segai took the bag and in a mere second, the bag was almost twice its original weight.

"All the Voids I've collected are in there except for a few, so go and enjoy yourself Segai." As the elevator, doors opened Segai and Shu turned opposite directions with Shu facing right and Segai turning left. Shu gave one last look at Segai and could clearly see a devilish smirk on his face and spoke.

"I'll be back ASAP."

Shu got no answer as Segai kept marvelling the various Voids in the bag and suddenly- creepily began to laugh as he ran the opposite direction. Shu looked at the retreating form of Segai, shook his head, and muttered.

"That guy... is truly insane... I'm coming Inori."

Shu sprang into a sprint running through the various corridors to where Inori was.

 **-Unknown-**

"Ma'am something is happening in GHQ's building."

"What happened?" Asked Kurachi to the soldier that was sitting infront the screen. He pointed towards the computer screen bringing up a news channel.

"I'm standing outside GHQ's Building where two unnamed intruders stormed their way into the building. The Endlaves guarding the entrance has also been destroyed. Are these two people standing against GHQ's declaration? Will they bring a sense of peace to Japan's tension? Nevertheless, by far the biggest question is 'Who are these two saviours?"

Kurachi and the other Funeral Parlor members listening knew exactly who the news reporter was talking about. Haruka who was sitting at one side of the warehouse intently drank her coffee muttered "Shu..."

"I can't believe Shu would side with that bastard Segai." muttered Argo as he picked up Oogumo's biggest gun. "I'm borrowing this, old friend."

"All we have to do is get inside stop Gai Tsustugami rescue Inori Yuzuriha, and a possibility of reconciling with Shu Ouma." Said Kurachi as she was busy buttoning up her military suit.

Tsugumi who had been busy with programming and writing code on a nearby computer asked "Wouldn't it be better if we just let Shu handle this? After all he is there to save Inori."

"I know he works separately but wouldn't it be useful if he had backup? He could end all this New World bullshit easily." Ayase spoke robotically. Everyone was aware of Ayase's feelings towards Shu and they all saw the hurt he inflicted on her when he betrayed them all.

"As much as I think we should backup Shu. Will he really do the same for us?" Asked Argo as he came walking closer carrying Oogumo's gun on his back. Kurachi looked solemnly down and said, "I don't know..."

"The best we can do now is to stop GHQ with their plan. All we have to do is get in and provide backup to Shu whether he wants to or not." Haruka spoke as she walked closer to everyone coffee mug steaming in her hands. Tsugumi who sat at the side noticed that Haruka looked more drained than she had ever been.

Kurachi looked at the screen once more with the reporter drawing up further theories as to who the two vigilantes are and spoke "Whether Shu Ouma doesn't want our help or not is none of our concern. We are Funeral Parlor and we fight for the people that cannot fight. We are the ones that defy Survival of the Fittest. We fight for the weak!" Kurachi yelled at the end.

Soon everyone shouted alongside Kurachi all except Haruka, as she still looked a bit solemn. Although soon enough Haruka was working with Tsugumi writing code for a few programs, Tsugumi had trouble with configuring.

 **GHQ Helipad**

As all the UN forces proceeded with their attack Kenji, Arisa and Yuu were waiting for their King on top of GHQ's building. Kenji was the one that broke the silence "Shouldn't we be worrying about the two intruders instead of the UN's army?"

Yuu who had been sitting on the archway of the door behind them simply laughed and said, "I'd rather deal with the army. Less people to fight when we get in a pinch. And I wouldn't worry about Shu Ouma he still has a long way to go till he reaches the top, I made sure of that." Kenji who had been staring at the incoming airships whistled as he saw the full extent of their forces.

"They brought everyone they could. Boy they must really hate your guts, huh Gai?"

As Kenji said those words Gai had been walking closer and stood in the middle of the three people. He intended to finish it quickly as he motioned his right hand into activation.

"I'm doing it."

He stated as he looked at Kenji for confirmation Kenji simply replied "That's cool with me." When Gai looked at Arisa, she simply had a smile on her face to say yes.

When Gai confirmed everyone's approval, he smiled a bit and the familiar blue light shined under his feet indicating his King's power activation. Using both his Void and King's power together allowed him to draw out all three's Voids.

Suddenly a purple sphere of energy began to form above Gai as all three collapsed due to their Voids being extracted. Turns out Gai had combined all three's Voids and formed a bow much like Yuu's Void.

The upgraded part was that the Void had far more power than Yuu's Void as it had the additional Voids of Arisa and Kenji's Void. Pulling back the string of the Void all the energy swirling around Gai suddenly began to vacuum into the Bow.

Waiting for all the energy to form together Gai released the string and a huge ball of energy fired into the sky, soon descending on the UN's army. In seconds Cancer crystals started to form on ground, ships, Endlaves, and even soldiers as screams started to fill the air from terrified soldiers.

Releasing the Bow, three silver strings wove their way back towards their respective owners. Gai who stood there inhaled a breath of fresh air, as the screams kept intensifying to levels of pure hell itself.

'I can't let this deter me from my objective.' Gai mentally steeled to himself as tears almost formed in his eyes.

Soon enough Arisa, Kenji and Yuu regained consciousness as they stood up and neither one of them gave any reaction to the screams engulfing them.

"Must've been horrifying going from no Virus to stage 4? Welcome to Japan." Kenji said as he had a sinister smirk on his face.

Arisa was not any nicer as she smiled and stated "Don't you dare stand in Master Gai's way!"

Yuu who had been sitting on the archway jumped off and safely floated to the ground "Now that that's done we have to focus on the Saviour already inside. Oh, and Funeral Parlor is probably planning something already."

Gai who looked forward abruptly turned around and walked into the building while saying, "Yuu, I leave Shu Ouma to you."

 **GHQ Main Hallway**

Shu was walking along a path of soldiers littering the floor as he held Inori's hairpin in his hand, almost crushing it.

Walking along the path, he came to a standstill as he heard words from a song he heard countless times. Hastening his pace he came to a stop in a large open room, an elevator mounted to the right side with another pathway coming from the opposite side.

Looking around frantically Shu saw "Them" Funeral Parlor. Haruka his stepmom, Argo and Ayase's Endlave on the opposite side.

Not even muttering a word Shu walked towards the stairs on the left side his boots making bloodstains on the ground from the hundreds of soldiers he has killed since coming here.

"Is that blood?" Ayase inquired, gasping.

"..."

"Good to see you again, Shu?"

Suddenly Shu stopped in his tracks and turned around his eyes focusing on the figure floating in the middle of the room. Funeral Parlor also took aim at Yuu.

Shu looked at Yuu displeased and asked, "Where's Inori?" Yuu motioned Shu with his right hand "Come with me." Shu took three steps forward as the ground started to rise up.

"Shu!" screamed Ayase, wanting to help.

Shu only glanced at the Endlave a disgust look on his face. Yuu started to land on the ground all while saying, "Well you certainly got your confidence up these days don't you? Those are some pretty big shoes you're trying to fill oh Saviour? I wonder what you are planning? Going solo like that betraying Funeral Parlor?"

Shu looked at Yuu with a scornful look on his face and spoke "Why do you care? And who or what are you anyways?" Yuu looked at Shu and with his catlike grin stated, "Simply, I am living incarnation of Da'ath. In fact, I am the Empitist behind the will of the Human Race. To be clear you could even say that I am Da'ath." Shu narrowed his eyes as he begun to understand everything.

His Stepmother had talked about them - Da'ath; a secret Organization hiding in the backgrounds of governments. They have forced Mankind's progression and evolution, even since ancient times. How his Stepmother got this information was not clear to him then but now he understood.

'His Stepmom worked for these people. That's how she knew.' Was the angered thought reverberating through his mind.

While Shu was in thought Yuu suddenly spoke regaining Shu's attention "You've impressed us! We never expected that you would reclaim the Kingly Powers stolen from you. In addition, you made us rethink; examine our intentions, maybe Gai's not it. Maybe you are the rightful heir, the one meant to be Adam to Mana's Eve. And, therefore Shu Ouma we have a question for you? Think carefully before you answer..."

An apple appeared above Yuu's hand before he continued his question.

"There is only one way for Mankind to progress from here – complete obliteration at the hands of Adam. So, what do you say?"

Shu looked at Yuu and to Yuu's irritation; a devilish grin became apparent on Shu's face.

"What's so funny?" Yuu asked, annnoyance tingeing his features and voice, looking so sounding so unlike the cool-headed Envoy. Shu just started to laugh a bit and said, "I actually wanted you to say that. Here's my answer and my conditions..."

 **Somewhere in GHQ**

As Funeral Parlor backtracked, to find another way to the top, fighting GHQ soldiers along the way, they came to an exit. Argo pointed to the exit and asked.

"Is that an exit?"

"Yes, but you're not getting anywhere near it." A voice said from out of nowhere. Turning around Ayase picked up the visuals of a monstrous Endlave climbing down a wall.

"Let's settle this Funeral Parlor!" Stated the person that was inside the Endlave

"You!" Ayase screamed as she knew the pilot as Daryl Yan and continued, "Are you still pissed about last time?"

"No actually, I'm pissed that I had to so that pipsqueak."

"That pipsqueak?!" Tsugumi yelled anger and embarrassment flaring up on her face. She continued "Aya kick his ass!" Tsugumi yelled at the Endlave pilot.

"On it!" Ayase exclaimed and began attacking the massive Endlave that Daryl was piloting.

 **GHQ Throne Room**

"You made it, Shu." Gai said as Shu came walking in the crystals creaking under his footsteps. Shu didn't even acknowledge Gai as he kept staring at the purple crystal.

"Aren't you gonna say anything to me? After all we were friends." Gai spoke as he walked infront of the crystal intending to protect it. A thousand of Da'ath guards surrounding the battlefield.

"Get outta of my way Gai!" Shu spat as Yahiro's Void appeared in his right hand. Gai just laughed a bit but suddenly his demeanour turned serious, "You know I can't. Mana must devour Inori to become whole again. When that happens, our fallen Eve will have been awakened."

Shu readied himself as Gai used his King's power in tandem with his Void to pull out two random guard's Voids; it was rapiers with a golden hilt, and Cancer crystals still clinging to the sides.

"This is necessary for mankind's evolution, Shu!" Shu's eyes narrowed at Gai and said, "I don't give a damn about Mankind! The only one I care about is Inori and she's coming with me."

In an instant three blades connected and so did to red stained eyes as they glared into each other's cores - souls. Echoes of the blades travelled through the room. As it echoed through the room a young man with blonde hair stood on a platform higher up and smiled deviously, playing with a lock of hair.

"We'll accept your conditions, Shu Ouma. But first you have to show us how determined you are."

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N Okay first of I am sorry as FUCK! My life got hectic,, and I also seemed to have been dabbling in Final Fantasy XIII's archive of Fics. Anyone else a huge Final Fantasy fan? Even more so if you're a XIII's so go check it out. Awesome stories over there.**

 **I am truly sorry for the 15 followers for this story as I update last year, right?**

 **Also we see some new direction Shu's taking as he walks his dark path, and Segai all the way. Love Segai so freaking much! He makes the story for me by far. What conditions did Shu give to Yuu? What the hell did Shu do?! You'll have to find out in the final chapter.**

 **As always thanks for reading and leave a review if you like.**


End file.
